Narrador
by eau de toilette
Summary: "Armin Arlert recoge con ahínco los fragmentos de las personas a su alrededor desde su punto de vista, momentos frágiles pero con la misma significancia, ajustándolos como un complejo rompecabezas del cual aún no logra descifrar. El es un narrador, tal y como su nunca olvidado abuelo." Armin y menciones de Levi/Petra.


_**A/N:**_ _Un pequeño escrito que originalmente lo escribí en inglés, pero es de mis favoritos y más por las perspectivas que este muchachito puede tener, ah, y unas pequeñas implicaciones sobre Levi/Petra._

 _Los personajes son propiedad del individuo oriental mejor conocido como Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 **Narrador**

.

.

Puede sentir los días transcurrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vagamente recordando aquellos rasgos tan peculiares del rostro de su abuelo—los ojos agotados y las marcadas líneas entre sus párpados, el reflejo en sus ojos de las circunstancias vividas a lo largo de su existencia, donde aquellas memorias de su niñez se han desvanecido casi por completo, como las ya pálidas hojas de un árbol antes de llegar el invierno.

Pero hay un detalle que el muchacho de cabellera rubia no se atreve a olvidar.

Armin Arlert recoge con ahínco los fragmentos de las personas a su alrededor desde su punto de vista, momentos frágiles pero aún con la misma significancia, ajustándolos como un complejo rompecabezas del cual aún no logra descifrar. El es un narrador, tal y como su nunca olvidado abuelo.

Armin desea ser igual de bueno como _él_ algún día.

.

.

Cuando los jóvenes soldados de la sección ciento cuatro se convirtieron en parte del nuevo Escuadrón a cargo del Capitán Levi, Armin pensó que había sucedido demasiado rápido para su propio gusto.

El adaptarse al nuevo equipo tuvo ciertas desventajas, generalmente por las constantes reprimendas por parte de Eren sobre el mantener las habitaciones lo más limpias posibles— _ya que así el Capitán lo ordenaba_ , o el tener que estar con los ojos abiertos en el cuidado de las provisiones para que no terminasen en manos de Sasha, o lo mucho que Connie ronca al caer la noche, entre otros curiosos detalles.

Sin embargo, tal es un día durante el desayuno en el cual Eren y Jean se embarcan en una discusión, y; el momento en el que el muchacho ojiverde exclama, furia percibida a través de sus facciones juveniles: _"No eres más que un remplazo, nunca serás como ellos",_ Armin intenta seguirle al verlo retirarse estrepitosamente de la mesa, pero Mikasa lo detiene.

"Déjalo ser." Explica la muchacha de cabello oscuro, escondiendo sus labios entre su bufanda. "Los cambios han sido _complicados_ para él."

Como siempre, termina creyéndole, ligeramente asombrado por el drástico cambio de su amiga de la infancia; así que se mantiene en la mesa, terminando su desayuno, pero es hasta poco después cuando se da cuenta que _alguien más_ se ha retirado.

.

.

Hay algo melancólico y _conflictivo_ en la manera en el que el Capitán Levi observa su taza de té diariamente, la forma en que sus cejas se juntan formando una delgada línea y el cómo sus ojos se oscurecen—más de lo normal, al momento de beber.

Pareciese que nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello, _más el lo hace_ , así que captura la memoria, como cual niño pequeño que intenta capturar flores de dientes de león.

.

.

Existe una ocasión durante una soleada mañana, donde le pregunta a Eren acerca del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales. El rostro de su mejor amigo se ilumina de gozo, jovial, relatando sobre el cual diferente era cada miembro del equipo, pero el cómo su lealtad hacia la humanidad los mantuvo juntos hasta el final, colocando su plena confianza en él.

En el momento en el que muchacho de ojos azules le pregunta con quien era más cercano en aquel tiempo, Eren le responde con un nombre antes de alejarse.

 _Petra._

Armin se pregunta por el resto del día cómo pudo ser convivir con el primer equipo del Capitán Levi, al menos por una vez.

.

.

—¿Así que Petra era la que preparaba el té? —El solo la conoció una vez, recordando la imagen de la joven legionaria buscando a Eren en el tiempo que lo mantuvieron en custodia en una ocasión. Ella era de pequeña estatura y quizá nunca pudo definir el _exacto_ color de su cabello, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente y la vio sonreírle, Armin concluyó que ella era una de las personas más preciosas que había visto en su vida.

—¡La muy querida Petra! ¡Su té era perfecto! —Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Hanji, de alguna forma conversar con la extravagante científica en momentos libres se había convertido en una rutina, al menos siempre estaba atenta al escuchar. —Debió haber sido complicado para ella ajustarse a tratar con puros hombres todo el día.

—Por lo que me dijo Eren, pareciese que ella era una joven muy amable.

La científica acomoda su postura en contra de la pared de madera, cruzándose de brazos en búsqueda de comodidad.

—Eren la apreciaba, y ella correspondió a su afecto.

—¿A el Capitán Levi le agradaba el té que _ella_ preparaba? —El joven pregunta cierto tiempo después, una suposición formándose en su mente.

Esta vez Hanji se ríe, pero su sonido es distinto, suena tan _roto_ y _vacío_ , que es el claro ejemplo del remanente de aquellos soldados que pagaron el precio con sus vidas, aquellos que _nunca_ regresarán.

—Petra era el _mismo sol_ para el enano de Levi.

—¿Estaban juntos?

—Hay algunas cosas que es mejor que no se pregunten. En fin, creo que debes irte a descansar, ya es muy tarde.

Esa noche Armin apenas puede dormir. La noche es extrañamente fría y, cuando se siente completamente despierto horas después, sale con sigilo hacia las afueras, esperando la salida del sol.

.

.

Cuando Eren e Historia son raptados días después, y todo parece un fracaso, sus compañeros mantienen aquellos rostros con preocupación. Incluso Mikasa, aunque ella no lo demuestra. _Pero él la conoce perfectamente_.

Mientras viajan a través del bosque con la ayuda de los caballos, de alguna forma se encuentra a un lado del Capitán y pregunta:

—Señor, ¿Cree que los encontraremos?

— _¿_ _Lo cree?_

—Pienso que los tendremos de vuelta pronto.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros apenas le mira, enfocándose en su vista de frente. Armin percibe un sutil movimiento en sus facciones, como si quisiese decir algo.

—Yo sé que nunca seremos como _ellos_ Capitán.

Tal y como Eren lo había dicho, _un simple remplazo_ , nunca llegarían a su nivel.

—Me haré cargo de que sus vidas no fueron en vano. —El Capitán Levi responde sin mirarle. Sus ojos se mantienen cerrados y Armin juró nunca olvidar el momento en que un rayo de luz iluminó el rostro de su superior, hasta calarle los ojos.

—No vuelva a hablar sobre _esto_ soldado Arlert. Y trata de mantener el ritmo al cabalgar.

.

.

Esa misma noche, apenas alcanza a escuchar una conversación entre Capitán y Hanji, pero se encuentra _tan_ cansado para pensar que termina quedándose dormido en el suelo.

Armin realmente desea ser un narrador—como su nunca olvidado abuelo, pero algunas veces no puede evitar fallar.


End file.
